


Angel With Blue Eyes

by hedaclexuh



Series: With Blue Eyes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Albert the snowman, Bottom!Lexa, Breastfeeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, Lawyer!Lexa - Freeform, Loud!Clarke, M/M, Nursing Kink, Sad!Clarke, Smut, Top!Clarke, adult nursing relationship, artist!Clarke, boobs, protective!Lexa, soft clexa, soft smut, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedaclexuh/pseuds/hedaclexuh
Summary: Clarke and Lexa move in together and feels ensue.





	1. This is much better than sweating on a couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend and baby sister Ari who helped me with everything](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+and+baby+sister+Ari+who+helped+me+with+everything).
  * Inspired by [Babe With the Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484864) by [clexheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda). 



> This is the updated version. The first chapter has been edited and scenes have been added so I recommend re-reading it so you don't miss out on any awesome content! (that was sarcasm I'm not full of myself I swear). Thank you so much for coming back if you read this when I first posted it and thank you for reading if you're brand new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a heat wave and clexa cuddles.

The movie played too loudly on the tv but the loudest thing Clarke could hear was Lexa’s heart beating soothingly beneath her head. Every couple beats her head would raise slightly with Lexa’s calm breathing and that alone was lulling her to sleep. They always somehow managed to end up laying on top of one another and it was one of Clarke’s favourite things. The slim girl underneath her had a chest comfier than any pillow Clarke had ever encountered. Lexa’s long fingers were running through her glossy hair and scratching at her scalp and Clarke grew closer and closer to falling asleep, her eyes drooping and her limbs becoming heavier. 

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed. 

“Yeah, Lex?” Clarke mumbled, squinting her eyes open to glance up at her beautiful girlfriend. The light of the tv cast a blue hue over her sharp cheekbones. Her lips looked so inviting, but not enough so to move off of her perfect chest. She was still so close to sleep that her eyes watered while she forced them open.

“Move in with me?” The brunette brought one hand up to Clarke’s cheek and the other to the back of her neck where she continued to rub there softly, soothing her even more. Everything seemed to0 quiet as all that could be heard was their soft breathing, the television muted across the room.

Clarke’s heart did a little skip at the question, Lexa’s eyes were wide and honest and her heart was beating ever quickly under the blonde’s chin. She looked so nervous, as if Clarke could ever say no to her.

“Really?” She smiled. If Clarke said she hadn’t been hoping Lexa would ask eventually she would be lying immensely. “You think you could really live with me full time?” 

Lexa rolled her green eyes and pinched Clarke’s round cheek softly before she nodded. Her heart hurt with the fondness she found in Lexa’s big eyes.

“Clarke, you already live here almost all the time. When’s the last time you went back to your apartment? A month ago? It’s been two years baby I think we’re ready for this.” A small smirk appeared on her face, completely enraptured with the way Clarke’s blonde eyelashes would brush the tips of her cheeks whenever she blinked, slow and sleepy and in love.

Clarke’s smile grew until her cheeks were aching and her eyes were nearly shut before she reached her arms around a slender neck and leaned in to hug the beautiful girl underneath her. Her face fit in naturally where a long neck faded into strong shoulders and Lexa’s arms moved to wrap around Clarke’s waist in turn. Kisses were lovingly pecked all over the brunettes neck and shoulder, anywhere Clarke’s lips could comfortably reach until she lifted her head to gaze back at the beaming woman holding her. 

“So that’s a ‘yes’ then?” Lexa asked. Her heart was beating faster than the day she met Clarke, in a coffee shop of all places.

“Of course I’ll move in with you, Lexa,” Clarke replied. She placed a kiss on the tip of Lexa’s small nose before nudging their noses together, then captured Lexa’s plump lips in a soft, perfect kiss. It barely lasted a minute but it felt like it went on forever. All their kisses seemed to have that effect on her. Clarke placed her hand right over Lexa’s heart to feel the strong, continuous beating while they settled back against each other and fell asleep, the tv still on in the background on the narrow couch.

* * *

A week and a half later, every single thing Clarke owned was packed in brown boxes and blue rubber bins and stacked throughout Lexa’s apartment. They had a garage sale planned for next week when the weather was supposed to be slightly more bearable and they all wished they had waited to move. The entire group of their close friends helped Clarke move everything from the U-Haul into Lexa’s apartment.

Clarke and Lexa were sprawled across the leather couch with various fans blowing from all angles and glasses of ice held in their hands, melting rapidly to make a soothing drink of cold water.

“Lex, I don’t think it has ever been this hot in the history of the planet. I think I’m actually dying.” Clarke fanned herself with her right hand while she slid further down the couch, slouched in an uncomfortable position. Lexa glared over at her where she was blocking the air stream from one of the fans.

“Clarke, move. You’re hogging it all.” She reached across with a sweaty foot to shove Clarke over, and the blonde fell to the floor dramatically. 

“Let’s go for a swim. At our spot that no one knows about so it won't be crowded.” She looked up at Lexa from the floor, pouting pathetically. The weather hadn’t let up in days and the women had been short-tempered the entire time, neither of them enjoying anything in the painful heat.

“Fine. Grab towels and I’ll unplug all the fans.” Lexa pushed herself up from the couch, releasing a sickening peel of her thighs off the couch, and took a long sip of freezing water before she walked around the entire apartment, unplugging the dozen fans that hardly touched the heat. Lexa swore they only blew hot air around faster.

* * *

They were in their old, beat up car within seven minutes, the air conditioning blasting into their faces and two towels in the back seat. Lexa pulled out of the parking garage as Clarke fiddled with the radio until she found something that wasn’t either static or old men talking about who knows what. She settled on the country station, turned it up and leaned back in her seat.

The ride was short, nicer now that the cool air blew their hair back from their faces and their hands remained intertwined together on the centre console, even though they were slicked with sweat. Clarke sang along to all the songs, serenading Lexa with cheesy love songs and repetitive tunes and Lexa laughed at her, her low voice off tune and scratchy, but beautiful just the same.

They drove down the gravel road, dust surrounding the car and disappearing into the bare trees around them until they reached the rocky cliff at the end, a narrow path leading down to the water. They met at the hood of the car, Lexa kissed Clarke’s head softly and they carried their towels down to the water level rocks where they laid them out and started stripping their clothes.

Clarke shimmied out of her jean shorts and loose, flowery tank top and threw them messily onto her towel, unclasped her lacy bra and threw it in Lexa’s direction, then turned and ran towards the water. 

The beach was small and private, a little thing they found last summer when they got bored one night and went for a drive at two am. 

Lexa removed her clothes slower and with more care, folding her t-shirt neatly and rolling her flowy shorts up and placing them on top of her shirt. She picked Clarke’s bra up and put it next to her clothes, and since she wasn’t wearing a bra herself, made her way towards the water in only her panties. 

“Lex, c’mere, the water feels so good,” Clarke called from the waist-deep water she was standing in. Lexa squealed when she put her toes in, the cold water a shock to her overheated skin, but she walked in anyway and made her way to her girlfriend.

“This is much better than sweating on a leather couch.” She smiled softly as she drew near enough to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders in turn and leaned their foreheads together. 

“Oh absolutely. We can make out without overheating.” Clarke smirked suggestively, leaned closer and brought their soft lips together.

“We’re here to cool down, Clarke,” Lexa argued uselessly as Clarke’s pink lips drew her back in. “You’re just heating me up more.” She murmured. They both smiled softly into the kiss, held each other tighter until their bodies were flush with the other, sticking together from leftover sweat. 

“C’mon Lex, make out with your girlfriend.” Clarke twirled chocolate curls around her fingers and kissed Lexa’s cheeks until the brunette brought their lips together in a firm kiss. Clarke grinned triumphantly and wrapped both legs around Lexa’s slim waist as the strong woman carried them deeper into the refreshing water, hands supporting Clarke in the centre of her back and on her ass.

“I love you, Lexa,” Clarke mumbled against her lips.

“I love you, Clarke.”


	2. Dinner is Served!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner party, cuddles, and a little bit of sexy times.

Clarke and Lexa’s living room was full with a hungry, restless crowd. The food that had been ordered for their monthly game night had yet to be delivered and everyone was getting irritable. It had always been a strict rule that the games don’t start before the food arrives and everyone was adamant on never breaking the only sacred rule.

Clarke and Lexa were squished together in one of the Lazyboy chairs, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. Octavia was perched on Lincoln’s lap in the other where she spoke animatedly to Bellamy about something to do with their work at the police station. Bellamy, Raven and Finn sat on the long couch, their feet on the coffee table in front of them. Raven and Finn were chatting about how their days had been. Anya was sitting quietly on the wood floor near the fireplace and Murphy sat backwards on the dining chair he had carried in from the other room, scrolling through his phone and periodically complaining at how hungry he was. 

The pizza, Chinese food and buttered chicken arrived almost immediately after Bellamy offered to cook them all dinner himself, much to the relief of everyone in the room. Everyone knew he couldn’t cook to save his life and Lexa didn't want her kitchen burned down. Four months ago Murphy had to have his entire kitchen redone after Bellamy caught the stove on fire trying to cook some mac and cheese.

“Dinner is served!” Raven threw multiple bags and boxes of food down on the coffee table, plopped back on the couch, and dug into the pizza box. Octavia searched through the cupboard and brought Pictionary, a group favourite, to the middle of the room. Everyone pushed their way closer to the table, eager to get what they ordered and settle their growling stomachs.

Once everyone was sat back in their places, Clarke now completely on Lexa’s lap, a shared plate of food resting on her thighs for both of them to eat off of, the argument over what game to play first started. Octavia and Bellamy turned it into a yelling match every month while everyone else sat with their food, enjoying the takeout.

Octavia was trying to insist they play the game of Life as she took a short break to pull Lincoln’s red hoodie over her head and throw it on the floor next to their shared chair.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the loud brunette and leaned back to lay her head against Lexa’s shoulder. She turned to place a gentle kiss on Lexa’s jaw, nuzzled in behind her ear as she felt the brunette’s smile against her cheek. She tugged at the sleeve of Clarke’s t-shirt and the blonde lifted her head to lock eyes with her. She placed a soft kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose and moved the plate to the table next to them so she could wrap herself more properly around Clarke, arms around her shoulders and legs around her hips, feet resting on her lap. 

“O, it makes more sense for us to play something with enough pieces for everyone,” Bellamy argued. He rubbed his hand over his eyes as his sister got the telltale look that said she wasn’t going to stop until she got her way.

Octavia shrugged and moved a strand of long, dark hair out of her face before she grabbed a spring roll from the pile of food on the table. 

“Let’s just agree on something babe. We can compromise.” Lincoln sighed, tugging his wife’s arm until she sat back down on his lap where he wrapped his arms around her middle to keep her still. 

“Thank you Lincoln,” Clarke glared pointedly at Octavia before continuing on, “Let’s play monopoly. We can make teams and it’ll all be fine.” Lexa rested her head on Clarke’s shoulder from behind.

“Who’s deciding on the teams?” Raven asked, frozen mid-bite on a slice of pepperoni pizza. 

“Well, couples can team up, Anya can join Murphy and I. Easy.” Bellamy shrugged.

Lexa sighed, playing with Clarke’s fingers as she knew how excitable the blonde could get when it came to monopoly. The blonde bumped her head against Lexa’s and glanced at her innocently, reading her thoughts.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the food was gone, a bottle and a half of cheap wine were emptied and Raven was threatening to throw her cane at Octavia over an unfair round of Pictionary. 

“You read his mind or something! Or he cheated some other way! You got both the artists on your team, that isn't fair!” Raven was pacing across the living room, ranting over how her team was losing the game. No one could be surprised though, Bellamy, Raven, Finn and Murphy were all terrible at drawing and guessing. None of them had any kind of artistic talent. They were screwed.

“Guys lets just stop playing.” Anya groaned and ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, leaning back on her hands.

“Yeah, let’s just drink and play some music,” Bellamy suggested. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a new bottle of whiskey, turning to find the glasses in the cupboards. Once he returned to the living room with his arms full of glasses, the game was cleaned up and the coffee table cleared. Lincoln had shuffled out from underneath Octavia and helped him put down and fill the glasses. Once they were filled and passed around, Anya turned on the record player against the wall of the room and music filled the apartment as background noise to conversations between friends.

* * *

Hours after everyone left, Clarke and Lexa were on the couch, the only sound being a fan blowing in the background and pencil scratching paper as Clarke drew. Occasionally Lexa would flip a page in her book, Sense and Sensibility, or shift her position slightly. Eventually, Clarke grew tired of the sketch of the tree that grew in the park near their building and she placed her sketchpad and pencil on the coffee table, turning to face Lexa.

“Lex, are you done yet?” She whined, poking the brunette in the arm repeatedly with the eraser of her pencil until Lexa pushed her glasses onto her head to look over at Clarke. 

“Yes, Clarke?” She asked, rubbing an eye.

 

“Lex I’m bored. Are you done reading yet?” She repeated, then sat up and moved towards her girlfriend. “Here, let me take that for you.” As she straddled the brunette's hips, she took the book from her hands and put the bookmark in it, then threw it onto the table along with Lexa’s glasses. Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke and rested them on her ass, pulling her closer onto her lap.

“Clarke,” Lexa moaned as the blonde sucked a trail down her slender neck, stopping at her pulse point to nip a mark that would surely darken for tomorrow.

“Yeah, Lex?” Clarke smirked against soft, heated skin. She loved the way her girlfriend’s voice sounded when she said her name. The ‘K’ clicked ever so subtly. When she moaned her name, it was even better. It turned breathy and whiny all in one and it made Clarke begin to lose her mind.

She left wet open-mouthed kisses everywhere she could possibly reach, nipping occasionally and soothing the marks with her warm, wet tongue. Lexa sighed, wriggled and moaned under skilled lips and when Clarke reached behind her for the clip of her black bra, her breath hitched in her throat. The bra was discarded with both of their shirts on the floor, probably to be picked up some other day. The room was warmer, it had cooled down for the night but their breaths filled it with the kind of heat nothing else could create.

Kisses continued down to Lexa’s sternum and hands curled around small, pert breasts. Her pink nipples were already puckered when Clarke’s fingertips brushed over them. The blonde gave a few gentle pinches and tugs to the rosy buds, then moved her lips towards the right breast, capturing the mound between her soft, swollen lips. 

“Clarke.” It was a soft whisper, a whimper almost, barely audible but Clarke heard it. It made her heart race and her brain stop. All she could think was ‘Lexa, Lexa, Lexa.’

Lexa could feel warm breaths against her chest and the heat of the blonde woman's mouth. It made her cheeks flush and her breath quicken. There was nowhere else she would rather be than under her perfect girlfriend. 

Clarke switched to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the first before she kissed another path past her neck and back up to Lexa’s lips. 

“Lex, I love your boobs. I swear you have the best boobs.” Clarke smiled against the other woman’s chin and nuzzled into her face. Their shared breaths mingled in the slight air left between them.

“Clarke, have you seen your boobs? Do you even know what you’re saying right now?” Lexa laughed softly, trailing her fingers up and down her girlfriend's spine, her fingers catching in certain deep ridges.

“No, it’s not like that, I could spend all day with them, holding them, sucking on them. They’re so exquisite.” She sighed dreamily, moving down to rest her forehead against Lexa’s strong shoulder, hiding the blush that had suddenly crawled up her slim neck. 

“Okay, Clarke,” Lexa pressed a soft kiss against the blonde’s head before whispering, “Are you tired, babe?” 

“Yeah. Could we just go to bed, Lex?” She mumbled into the soft skin of Lexa’s shoulder before placing a soft kiss there.

“Yes, of course, Clarke, we’ve had a long day.” Lexa sat up, the blonde still in her lap before she stood up with her arms wrapped around Clarke’s middle. The blonde seemed incapable of walking across the apartment to the bedroom so Lexa picked up the majority of her body weight and shuffled her way to the bed with their fluffy white comforter on top. She tucked Clarke in on the right side of the bed, only with the sheet before walking around and climbing in the other side, pulling the both of them to the middle of the bed until Clarke’s head was laying on her bare chest.

“Lex?” Clarke mumbled, half asleep. Her voice was quiet and raspy and one of the best sounds Lexa had ever heard. She felt happy and safe and in love.

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa smiled, lightly massaging the blonde’s back absentmindedly.

Clarke took a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to ask something she had been thinking of for weeks after accidentally coming across something online. “Could I just, try something? If you don’t like it I’ll stop, and if you don’t even want to try I’m totally cool with that too. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but-“

“Clarke, you’re rambling. Just ask me what you want to try.” Lexa smoothed her hand over Clarke’s soft back and massaged the small patch of stretch marks in the centre of her spine that had never healed after her last growth spurt.

“Could I just try to like... suckle from your breast?” She bit her tongue nervously after whispering the question into Lexa’s neck, worried she would ramble again.

“Like, you want to drink from them?” Lexa asked. Clarke had always shown quite an interest in Lexa’s breasts, but she had never thought much of it. She didn’t think either of them had.

“No, no, not necessarily. Just, I’ve read about it a little bit, and it just looks very calming. But don't worry about it.” Clarke took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted was to make Lexa uncomfortable. She had done enough of that in the awkward beginning of their relationship.

“You can try it, Clarke.” Lexa murmured comfortingly, guiding the blonde’s round face down to her chest with her hands on her cheeks. She was still bare from their time on the couch just before and the skin to skin contact felt nice for both of them. 

Clarke breathed over the nipple for a few seconds, contemplating exactly what she wanted to do, before gently closing her lips around it, moving down on the bed slightly for a more comfortable angle. She wrapped her arms around Lexa and hooked them under her shoulder blades to keep her close. Lexa reached over and grabbed a pillow to place under Clarke’s head and placed her arm under the blonde head too, to cradle her. Lexa then began to run her fingers through wavy, blonde hair. 

“Are you comfortable, Clarke?” She mumbled, her green eyes closed, already falling asleep.

The blonde nodded slightly and put a leg over Lexa’s own.

Lexa continued playing with Clarke’s hair and drew soft circles on her back. The gentle sucking on her breast lulled her to sleep and she slowly relaxed into the mattress underneath her.

Clarke’s breath started to even out as well, her suckling slowing down to a stop when she fell asleep, feeling safe in her girlfriend’s arms.


	3. Promise you won't get mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tries to cook, they end up going out to eat then they go for another swim. Lexa accidentally agrees to something at work without consulting Clarke and is a nervous mess when Clarke finally gets home.

“Clarke, please let me cook.” Lexa sighed softly as she leaned against the counter next to the stove where the blonde had been cooking for half an hour. She still hadn’t managed to produce anything edible, Lexa guessed she was trying to make a pasta dish.

“I’ve got it, Lex,” Clarke mumbled distractedly. She had a bandana tied around her head, keeping her sweat soaked hair out of her face. The heat wave was still harsh and hadn’t let up one bit. 

“Clarke I’m hungry and you’ve already burnt it once. I really don’t want you to burn it again and heat the apartment more than you need to. I still think we should just have a salad.” Lexa was in a white tank top and green boyshorts, her tanned skin was covered with a layer of sweat. 

“I’m fucking sick of salads, Lexa. I want pasta and cheese and garlic bread and maybe a few glasses of wine.” Clarke snapped, throwing her wooden spoon down on the counter next to the stove and pulled at her t-shirt that was sticking to her hot skin.

“Clarke, babe, I’m sorry. We’re both hot and irritable and hungry. So how about this, we turn the stove off, put the pasta away and go to an air-conditioned restaurant and order whatever we want, then we can go for a swim or just go lay on the beach. How does that sound?” She reached around Clarke and turned the stove off before stepping back and holding Clarke’s hand gently.

“Okay.” Clarke resented, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude it’s just so fucking hot.” She kissed Lexa’s shoulder, tasting the salt, then stepped back. “Now let’s get some pants on and find some deodorant and get some food.” She smiled and made her way down the hall towards their bedroom.

Lexa followed behind while stripping out of her tank to find an almost identical one in her drawer, one that didn’t smell nauseating. She found a pair of loose black shorts and black flip-flops and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

“Do you need anything, Clarke?” She asked as she sat on their bed.

“Yeah, where’s my sundress?” The blonde called from the bathroom where she was rinsing off in the shower.

“You mean the one you stole from me last year? I washed it the other day, it’s probably in the laundry basket ready to be put away. I’ll look.” Lexa got up from the bed and walked back into the living room, digging through the plastic laundry basket until she found the blue sundress, white and purple flowers printed all over it. She sighed at the stretched fabric over the chest, knowing that it would never fit her again and brought it to Clarke who was waiting, naked, in their room.

“Thanks, babe.” She slipped the dress on over her head and tied her hair into a tight braid to the side. “Okay let’s go.” She slipped on her sandals and they made their way to the elevator and down to the car.

* * *

They arrived at their favourite restaurant in little to no time. No one wanted to be out in this weather so traffic was minimal and they found somewhere to park quickly and made their way inside the air-conditioned building. They were brought to a table right away and Clarke ordered everything she possibly could without buying out the whole restaurant. Lexa told the waitress she would eat whatever Clarke couldn’t finish and they were left on their own again.

Lexa held Clarke’s hands across the table and smiled, watched as she talked animatedly about an oil painting she was working on. She looked beautiful, blonde hair falling around her face, blue eyes sparkling in the light coming through the window and her bright smile, making her cheeks puff out and the skin next to her eyes wrinkle.

They ate their food and Clarke ate almost everything she ordered, much to Lexa’s surprise and they left the restaurant and drove to their beach. Clarke jumped in fully clothed and left Lexa standing at the edge of the water, laughing at her in shock.

“Lex, come in the water it’s so nice.” Clarke smiled, lowered herself until she was floating on her back, arms over her head, drifting through the waves.

“Just a moment, I’m going to take my clothes off like a normal person.” She smiled fondly before throwing her shirt to the ground, followed by her shorts and ran into the water until she reached Clarke. She helped her remove the soaking dress and throw it back to shore before they had a water fight, splashing each other until Clarke inhaled too much salt and couldn’t stop coughing for five minutes, and Lexa hovered nervously until she caught her breath and shoved the brunette away.

* * *

“Clarke I need to tell you something.” Lexa was hovering nervously next to the door and had spoken the moment Clarke walked in.

“Is everything alright, Lex?” She asked nervously, kicking her dirty converse off. The weather had finally cooled enough to allow some semblance of normal clothes and Clarke took advantage, as she had gone to Octavia and Lincoln’s house to visit the pregnant woman who had been suffering from dreadful morning sickness since she went to the doctor for the blood test to confirm her pregnancy.

“Yes. Everything’s fine. It’s just… I may have done something and you have to promise you won’t get mad.” She was fiddling with her hands, her long fingers twisting together, and wrapping around each other.

“Okay, I won’t get mad. Just tell me.” Clarke hung her bag on the hook next to the door and Lexa disappeared down the hallway and returned, holding a tiny brown puppy.

“Okay, hear me out. His name is Fish and he won’t grow to be very big and he really needed a home, Clarke.” Lexa was holding the dog against her chest and he was licking her face. Clarke couldn’t keep a straight face. Lexa was pouting and her green eyes were bigger and rounder than she had ever seen them. 

“Did you… buy a puppy?” Clarke asked slowly, narrowing her eyes, furrowing her brow and stepping closer to the brunette.

“I didn’t buy him. A colleague of mine worked a case against these dog breeders that treated their dogs terribly and they found homes for all the dogs except this one and he was in our office. I couldn’t say no. Look at him!” She held the squirming boy out towards Clarke and the blonde rolled her eyes but took the adorable puppy into her arms.

“I swear to god, Lexa.” She mumbled, lifted the puppy up to look him in the eyes and he licked her on the nose, breaking her serious act. She fought back her smile, but lost and gave him a kiss on his little head. “You’re in charge of feeding him and walking him and taking him for haircuts, okay?”

“Thank you, Clarke, I love you. Isn’t he wonderful? He’s very calm, he hasn’t made a sound the entire time he’s been here. I’ll need to research proper food and find the best groomer. Maybe we should get it trimmed right away so he doesn’t overheat… Oh! He’ll need a bed and a collar and-” Clarke cut her off before she thought herself into a nasty headache.

“Okay, Lex. Calm down, stop rambling. We’ll figure it all out don’t worry. Let’s sit down and have a glass of wine and let me get to know this little man.” Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek while she passed her to go to the living room and Lexa brought her a glass of wine, along with one for herself and sat down, curled up next to Clarke as the blonde scratched behind Fish’s ears and told him what a good boy he was.

“Love you, Clarke.” She mumbled, before falling asleep against the blonde’s side. Clarke placed a gentle kiss on Lexa’s head and let her rest while she patted Fish and watched an episode of Orange is the New Black on Netflix.


	4. I just need to lie down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's mom calls and Lexa learns more about Clarke's past.

Clarke and Lexa were in the park, throwing a tiny tennis ball for Fish and laughing as he tumbled over his own feet when Clarke’s cell phone rang. She let it go to voicemail the first few times, laughing when Lexa tripped over her own feet while trying to pick up the little ball. But when it rang a third time she told Lexa she would be back in a minute and walked a few feet away to answer. 

The minute she did she regretted it. Her mother’s voice filtered in from the other line and Clarke’s shoulders tensed, her breath shortened and she missed a step or two while walking towards the bench, nearly tripling onto her face. Lexa gave her an odd look but left her alone, gave Fish a treat when he sat for her and laid on the ground with him.

“Hello, Clarke. Why haven’t you called me at all in the past two months? I went to your apartment and was informed by your landlord that you moved out. Do you need money?” She didn’t give Clarke a chance to respond to her questions until she felt she was finished and stopped talking. Clarke assumed that it was her turn.

“I don’t need money, mom. I moved in with my girlfriend, and I haven’t called you because I’ve been busy.” Clarke sat on the wooden bench that overlooked a lake and ran her hand through her hair. 

“Did you move in with Octavia and her husband? What was his name… Lincoln!” She sounded excited at the thought and Clarke rolled her eyes. Her mother hadn’t changed in the many years since she’d seen her. Since the incident.

“No. I moved in with my girlfriend as in my partner. The woman I’m in love with.” Her voice was taught. She didn’t know how to explain to her mother that she couldn’t look at a man in that way since the day she lost her father to two stupid teenage boys.

“Clarke! Don’t be ridiculous!” Her mother replied flippantly, laughing as if the thought was just impossible.

“No mother, don’t act as if who I am is stupid or wrong. I’m in love with a woman and we adopted a puppy together and we’re happy and if you can’t accept that, I don’t need you in my life. I don’t need your money or your rude remarks or your fucking superiority complex. So if you can’t accept any of that then I suggest you delete my number.” Clarke hung up the phone without waiting for a response and when she looked up, Lexa was standing in front of her with Fish in her arms, looking worried.

“I’m fine Lex. Can we go home?” She didn’t look Lexa in the eye. She only stood up and kept her gaze on her feet, walking towards the car without looking to see if Lexa would follow. She did, Clarke heard her footsteps following her and felt her grab at her arm, trying to gain her attention but it took all Clarke had not to start crying and so she got into the passenger seat of the car and stayed silent the entire ride home, stared ahead even through Lexa’s constant questions and worried glances.

“Clarke, please tell me what’s wrong.” They were parked in the parking garage with the car shut off, sitting in silence with Fish curled up, asleep in Clarke’s lap.

“It’s just my mother. I really don’t want to talk about it.” Her voice was quiet and strained with the effort to keep her tears at bay, to keep herself from lashing out at Lexa when she only wanted to help.

“Is there anything I can do?” Lexa asked softly, placing a hand on Clarke’s bare thigh.

“I just need to lie down.” She sighed, pushing the door open and walking over to the elevator.

Once they were back in their apartment with the new air conditioner turned on, Clarke was laying in their bed as Lexa sat next to her, a quiet but comforting presence. They had both changed into their pyjamas, Clarke in striped pink shorts and a ripped white tank top and Lexa in a white t-shirt and no pants. 

They were quiet for a while, and just as Lexa was about to turn off the lights so they could get some rest, Clarke’s quiet voice cut through the whirring of the air conditioning.

“My dad was killed in an armed robbery when I was fifteen. We were well off, in the richer part of town and these two teenage boys wanted some extra cash or something so they took their parents guns and broke into our house in the middle of the night. My dad heard them downstairs and went to see what was going on and they shot him. It spooked them and they ran, they even left the guns and my mom was a surgeon, so I thought, of course, he’d be okay, she’d keep him alive until he got to the hospital and he’d be okay. 

“The sirens and the flashing lights just zoned me out. I don’t really remember most of it but he died Lex. The bullet hit his artery and he bled out in the ambulance and everything changed. My mother closed herself off and refused to talk to me. 

“She blamed herself, of course, she did and anything I did made it worse. She didn’t notice anything I did so I started failing my classes, I stopped painting and drawing, we never even talked. She was never home and I think she ended up passing the blame on me to alleviate the pain she was feeling. 

“But now all she cares about is that I keep up the good family name and I got sick of it so I changed banks so her money would stop coming through and I found myself a job and an apartment and I’ve been on my own since then. That’s why I don’t talk about my family or my childhood.” 

Clarke didn’t know when, but she had started crying at some point, her cheeks swollen and streaked with tears. Lexa had moved her into her lap to cradle her head against the brunettes strong chest, her heartbeat soothing Clarke along with her soft hums and the hand stroking her long hair. They rocked back and forth and Clarke clung to Lexa’s t-shirt, staining it with her tears and her slobber and her snot but Lexa held her tightly, unrelenting in wanting to comfort her girlfriend. 

They rocked for over an hour before Clarke’s cries finally slowed to a stop and her breathing evened out. She fell into a restless sleep and Lexa shuffled so they were both laying down, Clarke’s body blanketing Lexa’s comfortingly. 

Before Lexa drifted off along with Clarke, she placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead and held her just the slightest bit tighter.


	5. Exquisite Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets good news at work, a little celebration is in order.

Clarke was much happier after that. They didn’t talk about what she had confessed but Lexa was softer with her, she didn’t push her when she would turn away from certain subjects in conversation. 

Three weeks later, Lexa was reclined on the couch, enjoying the pleasant fall weather, when Clarke came crashing through the door into their apartment, startling Fish in his position on Lexa’s stomach where he was sleeping.

“Lexa!” Clarke called excitedly from the door where she was struggling with the laces on her brown boots.

“Yes, Clarke?” The brunette moved Fish off of her lap and stood up to walk towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

“An old couple came into the shop today and they were just looking around so I went over and you know, asked how they were and if they had any questions. So they kinda took a few moments without replying and I got nervous because they clearly had money, the lady was wearing _pearls _for fuck's sake. But then they turned to me and they had these big happy smiles and asked if I was the artist of these ‘exquisite works?’” Clarke mocked their posh accent, clearly exaggerated but Lexa just smiled and waited for her to continue her excited rambling.__

__“I was, so, I said ‘yes’, and they got all excited and explained how their daughter is moving in with her partner and the house was too ‘flat’ and how they wanted to pay to have someone create art for the entire house! They want _me _to create over a dozen works! We talked over the money and Lex, it’s a lot of money. It’s my first real commission!” Clarke jumped around in a circle before coming to stand directly in front of Lexa, waiting for her reaction.___ _

____“Clarke I am _so _happy for you. This is amazing news.” Lexa smiled bigger than she had in months and put her glass down so she could turn and lift Clarke in the air, spun her around while the blonde squeaked happily. “I am so proud of you. You deserve this so much.” She placed sloppy kisses everywhere she can reach, on Clarke’s neck, shoulder and jaw.___ _ _ _

______“I can’t even believe it’s real.” Clarke giggled, her arms wrapped around Lexa’s shoulders tightened when Lexa started walking towards the bedroom, her legs moving to Lexa’s waist while Lexa gripped the back of Clarke’s thighs to keep her secure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke brought their lips together in a slow, chaste kiss that soon turned deeper but the pace didn’t quicken. Lexa sat on their bed and laid down, Clarke still on top of her, straddled her waist._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke studied Lexa’s features, her big green eyes, pupils blown. Her full pink lips, already slightly swollen and oh so sensitive. Her sharp cheekbones tinged a pretty pink and so very soft. Her brown, curly hair was splayed around her head, whisps standing out from the white sheets, the light reflecting off of it giving it an almost red tint._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so beautiful, Lexa.” Her voice was wistful, breathy. She was so in love with this amazing woman and her heart ached with the feeling. She didn’t feel big enough to hold all this feeling for someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa’s lips twitched into a smile, her teeth just barely peeking through. Clarke couldn’t help herself and had to lean down, place a kiss on her lover’s lips. It was more of a bump of their two smiles, their cheeks pressed together and eyes squinted and happy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re gonna be a famous artist. The most famous artist.” Lexa stared at her reverently, pressed her hands into Clarke’s hips and spoke her love through her gaze, their eyes never leaving each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke leaned down again, to kiss Lexa. She then leaned back to remove her own shirt, then helped Lexa with her tank top. Clarke unclipped her bra while she was sitting upright and leaned down, their bare chests meeting as Lexa was currently against bras and the harmful effects they could have._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were happy to make out for a few perfect minutes before Clarke moved her lips to Lexa’s sharp jaw, where she trailed gentle, almost ticklish kisses. Her tiny ear, where she nipped and tugged at the skin with her teeth. She moved down her neck, kissing a dark mark into the skin where elegant neck and strong shoulder meet before continuing down the centre of her chest, curling around under a pert breast and kissing a circle up to a rosy bud, already straining in the cool air._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clarke.” It was absent-minded, quiet and breathy and lovely. Lexa had melted into the bed and given herself over to Clarke. She wanted to let her feel good. Her mind was blank, cloudy.  
Clarke brought her hands up from where they had been resting against the bed, next to Lexa’s shoulders and ran them in gentle patterns against her breasts while her mouth continued down to her stomach where strong, defined muscles twitched through all the sensations Clarke’s tongue and lips were giving her. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The muscle dipped into Lexa’s belly button and the brunette let out a soft moan, the nipples Clarke was still drawing circles around with her fingers hardened even more, almost painfully and Clarke gave them a soft pinch, releasing an even louder moan from Lexa’s mouth which started in her chest and vibrated her whole body.  
Clarke climbed back up, tucked a strand of curls behind Lexa’s ear and smiled at the dreamy, trusting, blissed out look on Lexa’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you okay baby?” Clarke smiled fondly at Lexa, waited for her eyes to focus and the question to process into her brain.  
Lexa nodded, smiled and reached her hands up to gently cup Clarke’s face. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Clarke.” She whispered, ran her hands down into Clarke’s loose shorts and caressed her hip bone, the top of her thigh where she knew most of the faded scars resided._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Lex.” Clarke caressed a cheek, ran her thumb along a pink lip and drew her finger along the line of an eyebrow. Lexa’s eyes closed happily, in this wonderful moment of calm in the silence of their bedroom. The happiness that burst from both of their chests, met in the middle and exploded into an array of happy feelings that both women breathed in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa watched Clarke’s face as she moved her long fingers to the apex of her thighs, the heat that waited for her underneath just a thin layer of lace. She moved them aside and ran her fingers through wet folds, gathering wetness and spreading it to Clarke’s clit, circled her entrance and ran her fingertips through trimmed pubic hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke’s eyes were closed, her face slack and her breathing slightly more harsh than before. Even simple touches made her burn as if on fire. Lexa made her feel everything more intensely than she thought possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa dipped a slim fingertip into her warm opening and watched as Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat and her hips stuttered forward, trying to pull the finger in deeper. Lexa obliged, never one to deny Clarke anything and sunk her finger into wet, hot, heat. Clarke moaned her name, her voice husky and broken, her walls fluttered around Lexa’s slim finger._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa gave a few slow strokes, finding all of Clarke’s favourite spots on the first try and rubbing the pad of her finger over them before she pulled out and pushed back in with another finger, stretching Clarke further._ _ _ _ _ _

______Clarke moaned deeply, clenched once before relaxing into the delicious sensations as she leaned onto her elbows above Lexa.  
Lexa worked her up with soft kisses, gentle thrusts and the heel of her hand hitting Clarke’s clit every time she thrust her hips down. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Soon, Clarke was panting and her hips were moving faster, rhythm thrown out, replaced by a consistent pressure on her clit and the tightening of her walls around Lexa’s dexterous fingers until she stilled, the moment frozen in time as Lexa watched her face twist up before relaxing completely as her body spasmed and jerked, her orgasm washing over her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa held her as her body calmed, shaking through the aftershocks as Lexa drew patterns over her back, Clarke splayed over her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m so proud of you, Clarke.” She whispered, moving the blonde’s hair off of her neck and placed a kiss on her forehead, covered in a thin sheen of sweat._ _ _ _ _ _


	6. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter. Clarke and Lexa make the trip to New York and talk about their futures. They also play in the snow.

It was December, after Christmas because Octavia insisted she had to host and threatened bodily harm if they didn’t show up and they all wanted a nice trip, not a prolonged stay in the hospital.

So it was _after _Christmas and Clarke and Lexa were in their car, listening to Christmas carols on repeat through shared headphones while sitting in the plane, snuggled up together under a big fluffy blanket on their way to New York City, the armrest between their seats moved up so it didn’t bruise their ribs.__

__After Lexa had let it slip that she had never seen the snow, as her wealthy family had only gone on tropical vacations, Clarke had found their laptop and bought plane tickets as their Christmas present to themselves. Lexa had, of course, protested, insisting they should just stay in their apartment in the comfortable winter that California had to offer, but Clarke wouldn’t listen, she looked at Lexa as if she had grown another head as she bought the best tickets money could buy, told Lexa they were leaving boxing day and wouldn’t come back until Lexa had had the full winter experience. ____

____

___Lexa was nearly asleep, her head rested on Clarke’s shoulder as Clarke sketched the clouds below that she could see out of the window. The travel was meant to take seven and a half hours, and three hours in, Lexa was already crabby with exhaustion._ _ _

__

____Clarke was carrying two heavy carry on bags through an overcrowded airport and Lexa was whining about being too cold. Clarke had rolled her eyes, taken Lexa’s bag off of her shoulder and shoved it into the tall girl’s arms. She then grabbed Lexa’s hand and held it tightly until they arrived at their gate, Lexa complaining until Clarke let her sit in her lap and rubbed her arms up and down until they had to board. ____ _ _

__

_____However, now Lexa was napping and Clarke was glad for some quiet, the only background sound was the roar of the engine and Lexa’s soft snores once she drifted off, the Christmas playlist had ended not long after the plane took off._ _ _ _ _

__

_____The rest of their travel was uneventful, Lexa slept the majority of the flights and hung off of Clarke’s strong shoulders when they had to switch planes and travel through busy airports, too tired to even open her sleepy eyes most of the time. Clarke took care of both their passports, offered their boarding passes to all the flight attendants and carried their bags until their final plane landed, the snow reflecting bright light through the glass of the windows wherever they looked._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Okay, Lex, here, put on your scarf and mittens and I’ll grab our jackets,” Clarke told the brunette who was sitting on a bench, watching everyone move around. She did as Clarke told her as the blonde pulled their fleece lined jackets from their suitcases, put her jacket on with Clarke’s help, then helped Clarke into her own jacket, wrapped a scarf around the blonde's neck, covering faint bruises Lexa had left, to keep her warm._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“You ready to see the snow babe?” Clarke asked, poking Lexa in the ribs through her multiple layers of clothes._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Lexa nodded, trying to conceal the excitement rushing through her body. She trembled just barely as she grabbed Clarke’s hand to tug her towards the glass sliding doors, a snowstorm waiting for them out on the street._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Be careful though Lex. It can be really slippery sometimes and god knows you’ll be the one to fall.” Clarke laughed, her stomach filling with butterflies at the sight of Lexa, face bright, smile stretched from ear to ear as she faced the sky with her eyes closed, collecting snowflakes in her hair and her dark eyelashes._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Clarke! It’s snow! It’s so soft.” Lexa was bouncing up and down on her feet, tongue stuck out to collect the fluffy snow for her first ever taste. She slid slightly on the sidewalk but regained her footing to find a patch of untouched snow around the corner where she picked up a handful, rolled it into a ball and tossed it in the air to rain onto her._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Clarke shivered at the cold air, cheeks turned red and nose sniffling as she watched Lexa, playful and young and adorable._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Should we find our hotel?” Clarke asked after nearly fifteen minutes, fingers and toes numb in the biting cold. The wind had started to pick up and their hair blew, stuck to chapped lips and tangled behind their heads. Clarke decided then that they would have to buy toques._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“But Clarke! We just got here.” Lexa was whining again, her wide eyes begging Clarke for more time._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“We can go to Central Park once we bring our bags to our room but I’m cold, and I want hot chocolate.” Clarke rolled her blue eyes at Lexa’s pout, licked her lips to try and soothe the dry skin, and picked up her backpack and the handle of their suitcase and waited for Lexa to grab her own carry on._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Once she did, Clarke held Lexa’s fuzzily gloved hand in her own and they made their way down the sidewalk, pointing out different new things along the street until they found their large hotel._ _ _ _ _

__

_____They kicked the snow off their boots, checked in and found their room. Clarke quickly shed her coat and boots to rub her toes with her hands until the blood returned to them._ _ _ _ _

__

_____It took a while to convince Lexa to stay inside and warm up instead of returning outside immediately, but eventually, Clarke convinced her to order room service and climb in bed with her in nothing but a hoodie and her panties._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Clarke regretted it a moment later, when Lexa moved closer, put her icy hands and feet on Clarke’s legs and stomach to warm them up. She squirmed, tried to get away until her skin accustomed to the temperature and she settled, slapped Lexa’s shoulder in a pitiful attempt to scold her. Lexa giggled, slid closer until her head was laid on Clarke’s chest and turned the tv on. They settled on a Christmas movie and paused it to retrieve the room service, settling back in bed with their pasta._ _ _ _ _

__

_____They pressed play, sat as close as they could to one another without prohibiting themselves from holding their bowls and enjoyed the feeling of Christmas, happiness, family and home._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Clarke knew that wherever Lexa was, that would be home for her, whether it be in warm California or cold New York or even somewhere completely different, the middle of nowhere in Indiana would feel like home for Clarke if Lexa were there with her._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Little did she know, Lexa- laying with her head in her lap after having finished her pasta -was thinking the exact same thing. The brunette was no longer paying attention to the cheesy Christmas movie playing on screen. She was daydreaming about her life with Clarke, the future and what it could hold for the two of them._ _ _ _ _

__

______Spending their future Christmases in a small apartment, snow falling outside with Christmas lights lining every possible space, snuggled on a couch in front of a fireplace with ugly Christmas sweaters on, Santa hats sitting on top of their heads, steaming mugs of coffee warming their cold hands. ____ _ _ _ _

__

_______She didn’t know what Clarke wanted in the future, they usually talked about the present, what they wanted to do on the weekend, work issues, meal plans. Both of them knew they wanted a future together, wanted to marry and have kids, a family, but it was never spoken of._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Clarke?” Lexa looked up at her girlfriends face from below, head still resting in the blonde's lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Yeah, Lex?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“What would you think of moving somewhere different one day? Maybe somewhere that has all four seasons and snow at Christmas time, and maybe a bigger yard for Fish?” Lexa played with the frayed ends of Clarke’s hoodie strings, dangling above her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Clarke got it when she was fourteen and her parents sent her to summer camp for the entire month of July so she could socialize, while still having all the time in the world to paint. It smelled exactly like Clarke, of lavender and laundry detergent and just a hint of mint. It was worn, had holes everywhere and not an inch was left without some kind of paint stain on it but it was Clarke’s favourite hoodie, and therefore it was Lexa’s as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Where would we move?” Clarke paused the movie and turned her full attention back to Lexa._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“I like New York, so maybe somewhere close by, but still out of the city so we could come and be tourists.” Lexa shrugged, happy with any place they went, as long as they were together._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“That sounds very nice.” Clarke sighed, ran her hands through Lexa’s curly hair, used her fingers to untangle the knots that the snow and wind had left. “We could get Fish a friend, maybe a bigger dog that can protect him from our neighbour's pets.” She laughed at the thought, smiled at Lexa, the look on her face serene and fond._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“I like the sounds of that.” Lexa closed her eyes, content and sleepy, wrapped up in Clarke’s comfortable warmth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“You like the snow, huh Lex?” Clarke asked, slid down so she was laying against the pillows with Lexa’s head on her chest. Lexa just nodded, rubbed her nose up against the swell of one of Clarke’s breasts. “We can check out good neighbourhoods when we get home. Do you wanna go back in the snow today?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Lexa thought for a moment, reluctant to leave their little bubble in the comfort of their hotel room but decided she wanted to explore Central Park, make a snowman, drink hot chocolate in a little cafe while watching the snow fall through the window, so she nodded her head. She pushed until she was sitting up then padded over and opened their bag to pull out two pairs of lined leggings they bought especially for the trip._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______She slipped on her own pair after she tossed another pair at Clarke who still hadn’t moved from her place on the bed. Lexa then slipped on her jacket, the thickest coat she had ever imagined, and pulled her scarf and mittens from where Clarke had hung them to dry, above the bathtub._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Once she was fully wrapped in warm clothes, two pairs of thick socks on her feet, she made her way back to find Clarke, fully dressed, blonde hair braided out of her face, slipping into her boots._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Can you grab my mitts and scarf please?” She called over her shoulder when she heard Lexa walk up behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

* * *

__

_______Half an hour later they both had brand new tuques on their heads. Clarke had insisted that they do that before anything else and Lexa had stopped complaining the minute the cold air hit her ears and turned them a flaming red._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______They made their way through the city until they found the legendary Central Park, busy with children playing in the snow with their parents shivering on nearby benches or helping them roll a ball for a snowman._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Lexa made up her mind quickly about what she wanted to do, started rolling snow into a ball until it was too big to hold in her hands, pushed it around on the ground until Clarke stopped her, reminded her she wouldn’t be able to lift the other two balls on top of it to complete the body and head._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______So Lexa rolled the body, they both struggled to lift it on top of the base but eventually managed and Clarke found sticks for the arms and dug through the snow to find pebbles for the eyes and mouth while Lexa rolled the final snowball._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______Once they had finished, they stepped back, took in their snowman, that was even taller than Lexa. Clarke insisted she take a picture of Lexa next to it and a mother offered to take a picture of both of them when she walked passed, her daughter stunned into silence at the size of their creation._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______After successfully creating a backstory for their snowman, giving it a kiss on the cheek goodbye, they walked back to the street, shivering and huddled together, but still smiling. They walked until they found a cute coffee shop, quiet and cosy, and nothing like the bustling city outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______They ordered hot chocolates, sat on a loveseat next to a big window. Christmas lights surrounded them wherever they looked and they took countless photos, of each other, the view outside, selfies of the two of them. They looked at the photos of them with their snowman which they had named Albert, laughing at their pink noses and rosy red cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“I could definitely see us playing in the snow with Fish. We could buy him a Christmas sweater to keep him warm. He would love it.” Clarke smiled at the thought, placed a kiss on Lexa’s cheek that was still slightly cold against Clarke’s chapped lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______They both went quiet, gazing out the window, wrapped in each other's arms. The steam from their drinks warmed their faces and they daydreamed of their futures, together, happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______They didn’t know where they would move if they did. They didn’t know if they would adopt another dog or even kids. They didn’t know if they would have a yard or a garden or just a small apartment that was always a few degrees too cold. They did know they would be together._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Do you want to head back to the apartment, Lex?” Clarke asked, pulling them both from the quiet warmth that had surrounded them. Lexa nodded, stood up and brought their mugs back to the counter and slipped her hat back on, held her hand out for Clarke to hold and they made their way back into the winter wonderland that waited for them outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______The snow crunched under their feet and fell into their eyelashes, dampened their hair and made their noses run. They revelled in the air, crisp with a freshness to it that only snow can bring._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______By the time they made it back to their hotel room their clothes were dripping and their hands were icy._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______They helped each other out of their clothes, climbed into the shower together and the steam, the hot water, warmed them up quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this work! If you have any requests or prompts for one shots in this series or in another situation or whatever let me know! You can find me on Instagram at hedalexuh or on Tumblr at hedaclexuh 
> 
> This has been a fun thing for me to write and it's my first multi-chapter that I actually finished and I'm proud of myself for that much. I hope you enjoyed everything in this story, and I thank you for your comments (I read all of them)

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any glaring mistakes let me know! Once again, thank you so much for coming back if you read this when I first posted it and thank you for reading if you're brand new.


End file.
